forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted by Power
Although more focus is placed on newer people and how they act within Forum Fight, very recently it has been realized, by Master 1, the creator of this page, that some people have reached such power that it is as though they re-experience the New Traits, but only different because of their inherently proven power. Power corrupts, and so I have provided a list of traits, or 'symptoms', of this power corruption, so that any reader fortunate enough to view this page may have a chance to see if they have any of these traits, and may just be able to solve them. Power Corruption Symptoms 1. Being fully 'invincible'. 2. Being unaffected by anyone else's attacks. (evade, block, or just taking it) 3. Intentionally performing actions to obtain more power than is required for immediate situations (i.e. Intending to certify/recertify total dominance without any reason. Attempting it out of boredom is acceptable, under certain circumstances) 4. Not recognizing the power of others (Namely, Eno vs Mage) 5. Forcing other players into situations they have absolutely no hope to escape, without a legitimate reason (exclusion for the purposes of Noobs -> Final Limbo) 6. Thinking that anyone else's posts are meaningless simply because you have the power to (usually mostly) prevent it. Exclusion to dueling instances, against players who wrongly find it too easy to break defenses, etc. (i.e. players have to recognize the attempt at said action, not just ignore it entirely) 7. Believing that you are completely correct, despite any level of legitimate evidence to the contrary. (This is because of many arguments I have seen between people, where both (or more) people refuse to even 'listen' to the other, only reading partly to stack up counter-arguments that will be equally misread.) 8. Using anything at the power level of CoD nukes. 9. Any other Symptoms that are discovered during the course of Master 1's investigation into this subject will be placed here and below. Other Power corruption can be experienced by any level of player. New players experiencing New Traits will also experience Power Corruption Symptoms. The least likely level of player to experience Power Corruption are Regular Mortals, who have just escaped the New Traits. Any increase in power after this, depending on the 'path' they choose, will lead to greater chances to suffer from corruption. As noted in the above, chances of Corruption can vary depending on the player's path, referring to Good/Neutral/Evil and Ordered/Balanced/Chaotic. Good is less likely than Neutral, then Evil. Balanced is less likely, then Ordered and Chaotic, both similar to each other (from what Master 1's research so far predicts). Of course, likeliness doesn't mean that anyone will definitely become corrupted, it just means that it will be harder for certain players to keep themselves 'safe'. Of course, Chaotic Evil, for example, would not want, or even need, to prevent themselves from being corrupted, due to the very nature. Master 1 created this page, not as a way of saying to The Watchers: 'Look, you all do some of these, look at what your power has done to you'. It is instead simply an attempt to allow all players, Watchers and non-Watchers, to open their eyes and see the truth that they often subconsciously hide from themselves. Master 1: Power corrupts, my friends. I do not say you are wrong to allow it, nor do I say you must stop all things to try to solve it. I only want you to know what it really is that you are doing, and I want you to be able to make an informed decision on how you play. Strength through Balance. Category:Ranks